


Some Insects

by MystExplorer



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Fans, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: The story of what happens when Rocky Horror fans take things to the extreme.
Kudos: 4





	Some Insects

It was a nice quiet evening. The host and four of his guests were sitting comfortably having just eaten a sublime dinner. A fifth guest was absent, but the host was not concerned with that right now. He was too eager to show off the surprise he had promised them. It was a most unusual surprise but then again, this was a most unusual group of people. They were in fact some of the most hardcore _Rocky Horror_ fans in the world. They were so devoted to the _Rocky_ mythos that they never referred to each other by their real names, preferring instead to adopt the names of their favorite characters. The one who called himself Frank was the host. He had invited five of his fellow fans to spend a few weeks with him at his summer house. It was a tranquil, secluded spot hidden deep in the woods and miles from civilization. Their first night together was just getting started and the guests could not help but wonder what Frank had in store for them.

“So Frank,” said the one who called herself Magenta, “is it time for the surprise yet?”

“It better be,” said Columbia. “I’m already bored.” Magenta scowled at her. Unlike their film counterparts, the two of them did not get along but were trying to put their differences aside for the sake of their host.

“In that case,” said Frank, “I guess now is as good a time as any.” He got up and started to lead his guests towards a locked door. “Hang on. We should wait for Rocky.”

“Is he still in the hot tub?” asked Brad.

“I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised,” replied Janet. “Knowing him, he’ll probably stay in there for hours.”

“Well, I’m not waiting that long,” said Columbia.

“I’ll go get him,” said Magenta and went outside to find Rocky soaking in Frank’s hot tub with his eyes closed. “It’s time for the surprise!”

Rocky opened his eyes and said, “Be there in a minute. You all can start without me.”

“Fine.” Magenta turned to leave but stopped when she noticed Rocky’s clothes on the ground next to the tub. “Did you bring a swimsuit by any chance?”

“Nope,” Rocky said with a grin.

“Cool,” said Magenta, blushing ever so slightly. She quickly rejoined the others.

“Ok then,” said Frank as he unlocked the door and led them into a large, nearly empty room.

“What is this place?” asked Janet.

“I call this my lab,” replied Frank.

“And I’m guessing that’s the surprise,” said Brad, pointing to the center of the room where a tall, rectangular object was covered by a sheet.

“Yep,” said Frank as he stood next to it. “I’ve been working on it for months and now it’s finally ready.”

“Sorry I’m late!” said Rocky as he entered the room wearing only a towel.

“No time to get dressed?” asked Columbia with a hint of sarcasm.

“Not really. I just couldn’t wait to find out what the surprise is.”

“Then feast your eyes on this!” said Frank as he pulled back the sheet. His five guests gasped. They were staring at a flawless replica of the console in Frank-N-Furter’s lab. It was all there. The video monitor. The giant magnet. The Medusa switch.

“Wow!” said the guests.

“What do you think?” asked Frank.

“It’s… amazing!” said Magenta.

“You did all that by yourself?” asked Brad.

“Sure did,” replied Frank. “And it all works, too.”

“It does not!” Janet said skeptically.

“I’m serious! Look!” Frank turned on the video monitor and sure enough, various rooms in the house could now be seen.

“You’re not planning to spy on us, are you?” asked Columbia.

“Of course not! Well, maybe a little.”

“Try the magnet,” said Rocky. Frank obliged and the silverware they had used at dinner flew in from the next room and stuck to the magnet. The guests applauded and Frank took a bow.

“Ok,” said Brad. “Magnets and cameras are one thing, but you’ll never convince me the Medusa switch works. You can’t turn people into statues. It’s physically impossible.”

“Oh really?” said Frank and he pulled the Medusa switch. There was a blinding flash of light and the next thing they knew, Brad had been transformed into a naked, stone statue.

“What the…” said Rocky, astonished. “How did you…”

“It took a lot of research and a lot of hard work. In the end, it came down to a combination of quantum physics and experimental biology. But you’re probably not interested in any of that.”

“Hmmm. Brad sure does look good,” said Janet, admiring his physique. “And I see his clothes are on the floor just like in the movie.” She thought for a moment. “As I recall, Brad was the first to get Medusa-d. And since we don’t have a Dr. Scott here, that means the next would be…” Frank pulled the switch again and Janet became a statue.

“Well done, Dr. F, well done,” said Magenta.

“Yeah, not bad,” said Columbia with a sigh. Magenta gave her a dirty look.

“So, where’s the De-Medusa switch?” asked Rocky.

“Well,” said Frank, “if you remember, the De-Medusa switch wasn’t in the lab. So, it wouldn’t be screen accurate to include it here.”

“Ok but where is it?”

“I, uh, haven’t got around to creating one yet. I’ve been too busy preparing for your visit.”

“You’re not planning to leave them like this, are you?” asked Magenta, indicating Brad and Janet.

“No, no, of course not! I’ll work on it when I have the time.”

“Well, you’d better start now,” said Rocky. “Our friends didn’t plan to spend their vacation as statues.”

“Ok. I’ll start working in the morning.”

“NOW!” yelled Rocky and he advanced on Frank. As he did so, his towel fell off. Magenta stifled a laugh.

“Sure!” said Frank. “Whatever you say!” While Rocky stared him down, Frank tried using the switch again but found it had no effect. “Oh. I guess it doesn’t work on people who are already naked.”

Rocky looked down at himself. “Well then,” he said, “Guess I’ll just have to stay this way until you figure it out.”

Frank nodded and promptly left the room. He immediately got to work on creating a De-Medusa switch. At first, he thought he could simply reverse the process of turning flesh to stone but it turned out to be more complicated than that. Frank realized he would have to upgrade the technology in some way if he had any hope of success. After a week’s worth of work, he finally found the answer. He asked Magenta, Columbia and Rocky to join him in the lab once again. True to his word, Rocky had not worn a stitch of clothing for the past week so that Frank could not Medusa him. They were starting to forget what he looked like with clothes on.

“I think I have it,” said Frank. He took out his smartphone. “I’ve created an app that should work just like the De-Medusa switch.”

“It better,” said Rocky.

Frank stood next to Brad and Janet. He had redressed them in their clothes so as not to embarrass them.

“Here goes nothing,” said Frank and activated the app. Brad and Janet instantly returned to normal. They looked around, apparently confused.

“What happened?” asked Brad.

“You got Medusa’d,” replied Magenta.

“Really? You mean it worked?”

“Yep,” said Magenta. She turned to Janet. “You too.”

“Oh great!” said Janet. “For how long?”

“A week.”

“A week?! Why were we left like that for a week? And why the hell is Rocky naked?”

“Look, Frank,” said Brad, “it was nice of you to invite us and all but I really don’t appreciate being treated like this. In fact, I’d like to leave.”

“Me too!” said Janet. “I’m outta here!”

“All right then” said Frank. “I’ll take you both home right away.”

After Frank, Brad and Janet left, the other three stayed behind in the lab and stared at the console.

“You know,” said Magenta, “As much as I love _Rocky Horror_ , there are limits. Frank made an incredible discovery but I think he took it too far.”

“Frank didn’t ‘discover’ anything,” said Columbia. “He just copied what the movie did. That’s all.”

“So you’re not giving him any credit?”

“No! And to be honest, I didn’t even want to come to this stupid place. Not once I found out you’d be here too.”

Magenta narrowed her eyes. “I tried to be nice,” she said coldly. “I tried to accommodate you. I really did. But that was all for Frank’s benefit. And well, he’s not here right now.” Before Columbia could utter a word, Magenta pulled the switch. Once again, there was a blinding flash of light and Columbia was now a statue.

Rocky could not help but smile. “So, all that stuff about taking things too far?

“There are exceptions,” Magenta said with a shrug. They both left the lab.

“I bet she’ll be furious once we change her back,” said Rocky.

“Who said anything about changing her back?”

“You mean…”

Magenta held up Frank’s smartphone. “He must have forgotten it in the rush to get Brad and Janet home. Now where’s that app? Ah, here it is! And… delete!”

“You naughty, naughty girl!”

“I try my best! And now it seems we have the place to ourselves.” She moved closer to him. “Want to go to bed?”

“It’s tempting but I’ve been doing some thinking. You see, being naked for a whole week has made me want to see just how long I can go without clothes. So, I did some research online and found there’s a nudist community not far from here.”

“Ok. Is that where you want to go?”

“Yes. Some people spend years there. I don’t know when I’ll be back. But if I ever feel like returning to the world of clothes, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Thanks, Rocky.” She gave him a hug.

“Farewell, Magenta,” he said. With one last look at her, he opened the back door and then streaked off into the night.

Several hours later, Frank returned to find Magenta sprawled on the couch. “That’s that taken care of,” he said and looked around the room. “Where are the others?”

“Well, Rocky decided to go join a nudist community.”

“The one a few miles down the road? I hear it’s a lot of fun. I bet he’ll be happy there. And Columbia?”

“Look out the window.”

Frank did so and saw the statue of Columbia in the garden.

“I thought she’d look better out there,” Magenta said, smiling. “Like a woodland nymph.”

Frank checked his smartphone. “I see you deleted the app. A week’s worth of work down the drain. But I do agree she helps liven the place up. So I guess I can’t stay mad at you.”

“Thanks.”

“Tomorrow I’ll dismantle the console and we can forget the whole thing ever happened. And as for our friend out there, well, maybe by next summer I’ll have decided what to do with her. Goodnight!”


End file.
